percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Savannah McKennah
'Savannah McKennah '''is going to be a main character in another sereis after The Exavier Hall series. She is the Roman demigod daughter of Christian McKennah and Venus, the Goddess of beauty, elegance and desire. History Savannah was born in Sonoma Valley, California. She was raised in a city close by to the House of Wolf. Savannah was raised by a famous movie star, Chirsitan McKennah, her father. During her youth, she was shown to take interest in both ancient mythology, and Roman history. She studied mulitple myths- Greek, Roman, Egyptian and even celtic; Norse. She was a studious girl and rarely cared about her appearance. When Savannah was in school she was often teased by her peers for being half cherokee. The only problem was that she injoyed her roots, being able to understand many of the stories of the Cherokee. At the age of fifthteen, she was recruited by Lupa, and her quest north began. She found the house of wolf and began her trainning alongside Lupa and her pack. A month before her sixteenth birthday, she arrived at Camp Jupiter and was claimed as the only child of Venus in over five centuries. She is unique and rare being the daughter of the goddess of desire, beauty and elegance. Personality Savannah is known to be a strong and independent girl. She alwasy is shown to care for her friends and her home. She is very energetic and at times can be shy. She also is known to have an intimidating glare at times. This naturally could be her being tired or just tha fact that you are staring too much. Being good friends with Mason, she wishes that he would notice her feelings for him, but sadly he is oblivious to her feelings. She is often attempting to shown him slowly that she has feelings of ''desire for him. Fatal Flaw Savannah hasn't shown any signs of having a fatal flaw, but she does seem to care deeply and up most for Mason, so it could be that she would give the world to save a friend, even if that friend didn't need the saving. Appearance Savannah is known to be half-cherokee. She has cloppy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her figure is nothing but seductive and amusing. Mason often thinks she would be his type if he didn't know her the way he does. She is known to have the capability to change her hair color, although not her eyes. She also is shown to have frekiles across her nose. Powers *ADHD: Like all demigods, Savannah is shown to have natural battle like reflexes which keep her alert and attentive in battle. *Knowledge in Mythology: Savannah has vast knowledge on different types of mythology, due to her paticular interest in myths, she knows a lot about Greek-Roamn myths, Norse myths and even Egyptian and Celtic myths. *Language: She is capable of understanding other languages with just a simple kiss. This allows her to be capable of speaking all languages on earth, so long as she kisses a person of the native tounge. She also is fluent in French due to the fact that she is a child of Venus. Demigod Abilities *Amokinesis: like her mother Savannah is capable of varying degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a smaller scale. **She can attract the opposite gender when they walk by. **She has the ability to change her physical features, as Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. This can be seen through many times. *Fluent French: As a child of Venus, she is capable of speaking fluent french, she also knows two variants for it: Louisiana French, and Canadian French. This allows her to speak with natives in Louisiana and Quebec. Relationships Friends Mason Velez Savannah seems to have become friends with Mason pretty quickly. Upon her arriveal at Camp, Mason was the first to not fawn over her, which based off of record wasn't normal, seeing at to he countless heartbreaks between all the new legionaires. He first was shown to show her around the camp, and then over time became more over like a big brother to her in his eyes. Although, the two did have many close calls in romance, they didn't ever cross that boundary. Savannah is shown to deeply care about him, thinking he's cute and charming. When he spits out jokes that aren't even funny, she still can help but laugh at the fact that he told it. Mason also confided in her immediately telling her that he was the only Pyrokinesis user in Camp, and by extension, he was known as a legendary child of Vulcan. Savannah has held up feelings of desrie for him ever since they first met. Family Christian McKennah Savannah's father is Christian McKennah, he is a famous actor with a powerful position and is of Cherokee descendent. Her father has always been busy at work, and spends little time with her because of his work schedule. Although he has at times, taken her with him to research various parts and has also had her read up on the topic to further her understanding of the importance of the history within his films. Savannah learn many things this way and has also an understanding of many myths. Although Christian spends little time with his daughter, he does care about her and seemed to understand that somethings weren't to be understood, although he knew her mother was a ''special ''woman. Venus ~Venus speaking to Savannah about Mason. Her mother is Venus, who is known as the Goddess of beauty, elegance and desire. When Savannah first met her mother in a dream, she thought of her to be Aphrodite, her Greek form, due to the fact that the woman held no serious aspect. Although the goddess explained that her form and antics never changed, although she became more ''Roman ''in a manner. She also told her that the gods that she will see shall never be called by their Greek names, although as for now anyway. Venus seems to understand her daughter and wishes her good fortune, although she does foresee that her path in desire might be a bit mistaken, this is also known as a jealousy due to the fact of Vulcan still being married to her. Trivia *Savannah is Native American. *She is known to be the only child of Venus: being the only one in five centuries. *Even though, Aphrodite has no Roman form, she is still capable of bearing a child as a Roman, she also is known to be the Goddess of Desire rather than the Goddess of Love, in her Roman form she is known as Venus. *Savannah McKennah and Piper McLean are both part Cherokee. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Venus